


shaken pride

by gryjoy



Series: firefly missing scenes [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, also mal and jayne are so in love with simon, its insane, just saying, missing scene from ep nine, theyre in love, this ep made me ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: after jayne almost gets thrown out he makes his way to the doctor’s quarters
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/Simon Tam
Series: firefly missing scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733014
Kudos: 22





	shaken pride

**Author's Note:**

> im such a multishipper its INSANE

jayne's hands were shaking. he thought he was going to die. he thought he was going to fly out of the ship and hit the ground so hard he would be a puddle for someone to mop up.

he waited a few minutes after malcolm left. not wanting to follow the captain out. too scared the man would change his mind and throw the mercenary out of the ship anyway.

jaynes legs felt as though they would give out as he shakily made his way up the metal stairs. he felt light-headed and gripped the railing to stabilize himself.

he didn't know why his body pushed him towards the doctor's quarters. he felt to disgraced to be in his he wanted a change of scenery.

his hand heavily knocked on the doctor's quarters and was immediately answered by something falling and a small little yelp. scared the doctor. this made jayne smile.

“uh-uh, come in,” simons called from his room, and when jayne opened the door and was greeted by simon picking up the papers and pens he accidentally dropped.

simon looked up at jayne and his features softened and a smile crept on his face, “what do you need?”

jayne sat on simons bed, his leg bouncing rapidly and his hands shaking in his lap. “i just,” jayne swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his lap avoiding simons eyes, “i just wanted to say sorry,” he pauses and looks at the doctor, “for everything.”

the doctor's face saddened as he approached jayne like the man was a hurt animal.

“this is not your fault, jayne,” the doctor sat next to the mercenary and rubbed circles on his back soothing him.

jayne hummed at the gesture and closed his eyes letting the touch wash over him. “that don’ matter,” jayne said rubbing his hand over his face, “i really do hope ya’ sister gets better,” jayne looks at simon who has a soft smile on his lips. his pretty lips.

simons free hand goes to jaynes chest where his sister cut him. “does it hurt?” the doctor asked and jayne shakes his head.

“nah, got a good doctor,” jayne smiled and simon half laughed.

“oh yeah?” the shorter man dropped his hand so it was on jaynes shaking one.

“oh yeah, he got a lot of fancy words in that brain of his,” jayne said looking down at their hands. simon continued to rub circles in jaynes back and run his thumb over the man's knuckles.

“he sounds annoying,” simon laughed softly running his fingers over the mercenary’s.

“you bet he is,” jayne said, “but that's ok, he's got a pretty face, ain't bad for looking,” simon laughed, “he's also way smarter than me, should listen to him more.”

simon laid his head on jaynes shoulder and moved the hand that was rubbing circles to intertwine their arms. they sit in a comfortable silence as jaynes leg slowly stops bouncing and his hands stopped shaking.

simon pulled away from the man causing him to worry but felt lips on his cheek. he turned his head to look at the doctor who had a beautiful flush across his pale face.

“you missed,” jayne smiled and simon met his eyes. the taller man captured the shorters with his lips.

jayne wrapped his arms around simon pulling him close. he didn't want to let go. simon was the one to pull away first. his lips kiss swollen, his cheeks a deep red, and his eyes half-lidded. jaynes heart raced at the sight.

jayne wanted to mess the doctor up. he was always proper and neat, jayne wanted to change that. have the doctor whimpering under him and have the doctors perfect, soft, pale body marked with love bites and kisses.

he wanted simon to know how entranced and in love, he was with him.

“let's take this slow,” simon spoke finally. the words didn't hurt jayne. jayne was relieved. it meant there was something there.

“i can do that, doc,” jayne smiled kissing the man's forehead, “i can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> im like BLEAHXHSJG


End file.
